Lonely Night
by Butterfly Knot
Summary: If Kaito had to spend his Christmas night alone and miserable, then what could he do to make it more memorable? established Kaito x Shinichi X'mas one-shot. (Feb 14 2015: Omake added!)
1. Lonely Night

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship:** established Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou KID) x Kudou Shinichi

**Genre: **romance, fluff

**Words: **2522

**Summary:** If Kaito had to spend his Christmas night alone and miserable, then what could he do to make it more memorable?

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Night<strong>

"Stupid Shinichi…"

Kuroba Kaito sighed in frustration as the clock in the Kudou manor dining room hits 9pm. He stared at the candles in front of him and contemplated over whether or not he should bother replacing them with new candles as these ones here are almost burning out. He then looked behind him towards the oven that had been in its "keep warm" mode since two _hours_ ago. He certainly hoped the turkey inside hasn't started drying out. The bread he baked can no longer be considered "fresh out of the oven", and the other dishes he had prepared are probably gonna start frosting if they remain untouched any longer. His own stomach's constant growling is only adding to his current annoyance.

Over the past two weeks Kaito had made sure he reminded Shinichi about the Christmas dinner every single day, to the point that the detective hadn't needed coffee to stay awake as the magician's persistent nagging was starting to give him a headache bad enough to keep him awake. Kaito couldn't help it, after all, aside from it being Christmas tonight, it's also his one year "retirement" anniversary – it has already been one year since he sealed away his father's signature top hat, mantle, and monocle. Kaitou KID was no longer strictly necessary, as he had destroyed Pandora and stolen the heart of the love of his life. It was one of the most meaningful and emotional day of his life.

It was a complete coincidence that they ended up cooperating with each other, but together with the FBI and CIA they had succeeded in taking down the entire Black Organization and Snake's group last year. He could never forget the white Christmas night when he confessed his feelings to Kudou Shinichi – who was still known as Edogawa Conan to the world at that time. The befuddled, shocked, and perplexed expression the bespectacled boy had at that time was still fresh in his mind.

He had taken advantage of the stunned moment to press their lips together, and deepened their kiss as he didn't feel any resistance from the shorter boy in his arms. After that, he was told that he'd be given a chance only if he'd be willing to give up his alter ego. Despite their working relationship in obliterating the organization, it was a bit upsetting to know that he wasn't completely trusted in the personal relationship department yet. Well, he knew he'd definitely miss being Kaitou KID, but at that point he was already too happy that he didn't get immediately blast away by the monstrous soccer ball to care.

Later on, he found out that the main reason why Shinichi wanted him to stop being KID, was for his safety. There were a handful of Black Organization members who managed to escape before the organization was eradicated. Shinichi was concerned that they might eventually realize that Kaitou KID played a major role in the organization's downfall, so it was in the best interest of Kaito if he quit being KID. After that, he focused on being Shinichi's boyfriend on a full-time basis while he continued to pursuit his dream to become the best magician in the world on a part-time basis. They were getting along extremely well and he couldn't have asked for more–

–is what he'd _like_ to say. Kaito was seriously considering the probability of Shinichi being cursed by bad luck, as he's surrounded by cases and dead bodies on a more-than-regular-basis! Shinichi had missed countless dates with him because of them, and it was really getting on his nerves. He supposed the bright side was that despite all these cases getting in their way, Shinichi still managed to make it home in one piece to spend the rest of his evening with him. Maybe Kaito should plan a vacation away from Japan for just the two of them to spend some quality time together…

The magician's thought process was interrupted as the clock rang to indicate that it's currently 10pm. The candles in front of him had burned out long ago. There was still no sign of Shinichi except for a text message at 6pm saying that he's still trying to wrap up a couple cases and will be home for dinner late. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of idiot criminal would kill on such a joyous occasion?! It's so _unfair_ that he had to wait for his love _alone_ on Christmas night just because some impulsive idiot decided to kill somebody.

Standing up from the dinner table with a stiffed grunt, Kaito headed to the living room and opted to watch the news instead. He didn't want to eat before Shinichi comes back, but now he's getting so hungry that sitting in front of a table full of food is too tempting and irritation. Kaito picked up the remote to turn the TV on, and was surprised to see a caption with "Kaitou KID" on the screen. Just as he was wondering if it was yet another fake heist notice (there were more than a _few_ over the year and he had ignored them all), he realized that it was actually a report on a fan-organized gathering at the Ekoda clock tower, where he announced his retirement last year. He hasn't been paying attention to any KID-related news lately, so he didn't know that his enthusiastic fans have organized such an elaborate event. There were at least hundreds if not thousands of people crowding over the clock tower square, some holding KID signs while other yelling "KID!" towards the camera. Surprisingly, even Nakamori-keibu was there, apparently to manage the crowd in case in turns into an uncontrollable mob. It's an understatement to say that the older man looked less than impressed by the size of the crowd.

To be perfectly honest, this really brings back a lot of nostalgia. He really missed the thrilling feeling of standing in front of an anticipatory crowd like this. Back then, Kaitou KID was an inseparable part of his life. He certainly didn't expect to part with his alter ego so soon, and it was all thanks to working with Shinichi that he was able to put Snake behind bars so fast. His mom and Jii-chan could finally step out of the shadow of his father's death. Watching the crowd reminded him that KID wasn't _forgotten_ simply because Kaito had put the persona away, and it was touching how so many people have gathered just to commemorate KID's retirement anniversary.

Kaito picked up his phone to check for any new messages, but there were still no further updates from Shinichi. He wasn't sure what kind of cases Shinichi was working on, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to text or call him right now. He didn't want to interrupt Shinichi's work unless absolutely necessary, and it could potentially put Shinichi in danger if they are facing off the verdict. Not to mention how last time he tried to look for Shinichi to help, and ended up getting himself in trouble instead, that Shinichi had banned him from finding him during investigations… Although he's a bit worried, he trusted that the detective can keep himself safe now that he's back in his teenaged body.

Well, since he isn't exactly the type that likes to sit around all night and do nothing, he might as well go and give a surprise to the people who'd definitely appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Kudou Shinichi released a long suffering sigh as the verdict of the most recent murder case finally admitted to his crime and was taken away by the first division officers. As much as he loved solving mysteries, even three back-to-back murder cases is a taking a toll out of him. What's up with all these crazy people killing their loved ones on <em>Christmas<em>? Man, Kaito must be mad right now, he didn't have a chance to update him at all earlier. The detective pulled out his cell phone right away and winced as it informed him of the current time. _11pm…_ Christmas is almost over! He immediately pressed the quick dial button for Kaito's number, and was surprised to have reached _voice mail_. Kaito couldn't have possibly went to bed already, and even if he had, he'd always pick up Shinichi's calls within seconds…

Just as he was wondering if something eventful happened to Kaito, Satou Miwako's excited voice caught his attention. Wait a sec, did she said something about _Kaitou KID_ appearing at Ekoda clock tower?! And that there were thousands of people gathered over there right now?! Shinichi could feel a tick popping up over the back of his head… what's that _idiot_ thinking? The detective hurriedly checked with Megure-keibu to make sure that everything has been wrapped up, and excused himself from the crime scene to the nearest railway station.

As soon as his train arrived at Ekoda Station, he could already hear the loud cheers from the KID fans. Judging by the number of people headed towards the same direction as he was, it appears the news of Kaitou KID's reappearance had caught a lot of attention. By the time he reached Ekoda clock tower, there were already a lot of police stationed around the crowd. It seems they were trying to get near the clock tower but couldn't due to the enormous number of people that had gathered. He could also see an exhausted Nakamori-keibu leaning on a nearby police car. Apparently the police officer was trying to organize a plan to seize KID, but it was simply not feasible with the current situation.

Despite his considerable distance from the clock tower itself, Shinichi could still hear KID's projected voice. The phantom thief was performing random magic tricks while recounting some of his publicized heists from last year that had generated a lot of media attention. The crowd responded eagerly by cheering on so loud that Shinichi thought he was gonna turn deaf. Speaking of which, he had always attended these KID heists from a predator's point of view – to decode and dismantle KID's tricks and magic, and to take part in a chase and battle of wits. This is the first time he had ever attended a KID's "show" (since technically this isn't a heist) as a spectator, merely being part of the audience and watching KID's magic. He wondered what it's like to be alone as the center of attention of this whole crowd, and what thoughts are going through Kaito's mind right now.

Roughly ten minutes later, KID made a speech to thank his passionate fans for coming out tonight in such cold weather, and urged them to go home so that the poor police officers could also go home to spend time with their family. Amused by KID's words, Shinichi turned around and saw Nakamori-keibu made some angry remarks, but made no move to advance to the clock tower. Shortly after, in a puff of red and green smoke, accompanied by colourful strips of paper raining down carried by the wind, KID had disappeared from the top of the clock tower. Part of the crowd continued to cheer while others groaned in disappointment, but nonetheless, the crowd began to dissipate. Just as he was about to follow the crowd to leave and go home to wait for Kaito, his phone vibrated to indicate an incoming text message.

* * *

><p>Even before Shinichi had fully opened the door to the Ekoda clock tower rooftop, he was greeted by a tight glomp from Kaito, who was still in his full KID regalia.<p>

"Shinichi~ You came to see me!" Kaito had spotted Shinichi standing amongst the audience just a short while ago, so he wrapped up the show as soon as he could. It was so nice to see Shinichi again… despite it was fun to entertain his fans and to perform as KID again, it didn't change the fact that he felt lonely without the detective by his side.

"Ka-Kaito! L-Let go! I can't breathe!" Shinichi stuttered as his face flushed into a shade of bright red.

"Aww, how mean, that's the first thing you're saying to me after being five _hours_ late to our dinner date? Do you have any idea how lonely I was? The staring contest with Mr. Turkey was super boring, you know?" whined Kaito with his best puppy-eyes as he released Shinichi but kept their hands entwined.

Shinichi winced as he sweat-dropped about the Mr. Turkey part but chose not to comment. "Sorry about that…"

"Anyhow, do you remember this place, Shinichi?"

"Of course… a certain white-clad thief had made the corniest speech I have heard in my entire life here last year. How could I not remember?" snickered Shinichi as Kaito pouted in response to his remark.

"Meh, corny or not, as long as it's memorable that's all it matters. By the way–" Kaito was conveniently interrupted by his own stomach's loud growl. "Great, my own stomach is growling just when I was about to ask if you have eaten anything yet… stop laughing, Shinichi!"

It took Shinichi a few seconds to catch his own breathe from laughing. "Hahaha… sorry. Wait a sec, you haven't eaten _yet_?! Since when? It's almost midnight!"

"So, you ate already?! Dammit, part of me am glad that you did eat something, yet another part of me am upset that you ate without me. What did you eat?" asked Kaito as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Takagi-keiji quickly bought everyone sandwich at a nearby convenience store as we were all busy with the investigation… so why didn't you eat first?" demanded Shinichi.

"Heh, for once I'm not the one telling you to eat. I was waiting for you, duh?" Kaito deadpanned as he stated the obvious.

"Then let's hurry and go home–" Just as Shinichi was about to head towards the door, he was pinned to a nearby pillar instead.

"Well~ since I'm the one who haven't eaten anything yet, why don't we start with an _appetizer_ right here?" Purred Kaito as he brought his gloved hand to Shinichi's chin and traced around Shinichi's cheek with his fingers.

It only took Shinichi a few seconds to piece together the implication between Kaito's words and their current position. "… you're kidding, right?"

"Kaitou KID doesn't kid~" Kaito replied mischievously as he brought their lips together for an all-consuming lip lock and shifted his weight onto Shinichi so that he couldn't escape. He started it on a whim, but now he's determined to keep his dearest detective trapped now that he had him stolen from the rest of the world. Sneaking his hand into one of Shinichi's pockets, he switched off the detective's cellphone to prevent any potential interruptions. No more dead bodies allowed for the rest of the week. He can deal with it tomorrow if Shinichi complains…

…but if Shinichi gets too tired that he has to stay home to rest tomorrow, then that'd be the best added _bonus_, right? Who can blame him for wanting to keep his Shinichi all to himself?

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword: <strong>Thanks for reading! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/reviewed my other fics, and everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^w^

**~~~~~~~~~ *\^o^*\ *\^o^/* /*^o^/* Merry X'mas & Happy New Year */^o^*/ *\^o^/* *\^o^*\ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Title adapted from _GARNET CROW_'s _Lonely Night_. (lyrics completely irrelevant to this fic lol)

I'm sorry that it turned all cheesy and lame near the end, but I hope you all liked it. Have a great holiday~


	2. Omake

**Words: **1412

**Warning:** If this isn't obvious already, this part is **M-rated****,**** NSFW, lemon** and all that, so don't read if you aren't old enough to drive =P

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Night (omake) <strong>

Shinichi really wasn't sure how the night turned out to be like this – specifically, with Kaito kneeling in front of him holding his growing hardness, and all those slurping sounds the magician's mouth makes is really starting to turn his brain into some sort of dissolving mush. The only thing he could do at that point was to cover his own mouth least he makes too much noise and draws any unneeded attention.

When the white-clad thief was unbuttoning his shirt a few moments ago, he tried to reason with Kaito that it's the middle of Winter right now, they are gonna freeze to death if they were to do something like this outdoors. Kaito retorted saying that's precisely why they should cuddle and keep each other warm. What kind of logic is that?! Then he tried to remind Kaito that some of his fans were still loitering in the area, and they'd be doomed if they were found. The magician simply reassured him that he had all the clock tower entrances locked and laced with traps, and the security cameras all destroyed, so as long as they're not causing a ruckus there is no reason why anyone should find them there. Just as he was about to continue rationalizing with Kaito why this is a horrible idea, the magician had crushed their lips together again and sucked all of his air and mind out of him. Before he knew it, Kaito had already traced his lips all the way down from Shinichi's neck to his thigh, half of his bare skin exposed to the surrounding cold air.

There's something different about Kaito tonight that he couldn't clearly place his finger on. He was much more persistent and determined than usual. Shinichi wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Kaito was still fully dressed in his KID regalia. Somehow the look on Kaito felt a lot more mesmerizing with the monocle and under the moonlight, that he subconsciously had been keeping his glaze trained on Kaito's expressions whenever he could. He wished that Kaito would have taken off that stupid top hat by now, since he could barely see his face with their current posture… why is it that Kaito is still fully dressed anyway?!

The way Kaito's slay tongue was wrapping and tracing itself around his stiffening hardness was indescribable. As he felt his own length getting harder, he couldn't help but tightened his grip on his own face and on the pillar behind him that he had been using as support. As if sensing his raising tension, Kaito responded by suckling even more eagerly and rhythmically, driving further and over the edge. He knew his release is impending, and his mind momentarily debated if he could hold back his release so that Kaito wouldn't stop just yet. Instead, he brought his hand up to push Kaito's head away, knocking off his top hat, right before his release chokes him.

He didn't expect to have made a mess on the magician's face as a result. He was going to apologize but at the same time he couldn't pull his gaze away from how Kaito simply swept the whiteness around his lips and wiped off the rest from his face with his ungloved fingers, bearing the usual KID's cockiness.

"I never knew that you were into face painting, Meitantei. Someone has been naughty aren't we?" Kaito casually commented as he licked off and swallowed the remaining release from his fingers. Shinichi would totally kneecap Kaito's smug face right now if he wasn't already having a hard time keeping himself standing. Is it just him or did Kaito looked really seductive when he just did that?

"...if you're done can we go home already?" Asked Shinichi as he relaxed his grip on his face. He hated how breathless he sounded right now, and Kaito was probably having too much fun out of this.

Kaito responded with a cheeky grin. "Of course not, we haven't even gotten to the _main course_ yet."

"Wha–" Before Shinichi could react, he was pulled onto Kaito's lap sideways in a smooth fluid motion. He could feel Kaito's right hand tracing down his hip as the magician closed their lips together, not leaving him any time to protest. He winced slightly in discomfort as Kaito delicately pushed a couple of his moist fingers inside, coaxing him to relax. It was the familiar heated routine that he had gotten used to after being in an intimate relationship with Kaito for so long, but a small, sane part of his brain reminded him that this is _not _the right place for it. What if they were found?! He doesn't get why Kaito had to insist to do it here!

As Shinichi finally managed to break their kiss apart in attempt to stop Kaito from advancing, distant yet thundering footsteps could be heard gradually approaching the door on the other side of the rooftop. He immediately paled and he could feel the magician underneath him flinched as well.

"I thought you said you set traps–"

"Shh!" Kaito hushed him as he brought his left hand over to cover his mouth, and paid attention to the forthcoming footsteps. Shinichi could feel his muscle getting tense and cold sweat running down his back now from the fear of being discovered. It would be silly of him to expect Nakamori-keibu and the task force to have left without investigating the clock tower after all. Or could it be rabid fans who decided to come and see if their idol had left anything behind?

His guesses were validated as a certain middle-aged man's raging voice and sounds of a fist banging on the door could be heard.

"Damn that KID! He just had to cause trouble for all of us!" Nakamori-keibu growled as he punched the door again.

"Keibu! The key didn't work! KID must have done something to the door!"

"Alright! You two, get ready to slam that door open! KID could still be here!"

"Yes sir!"

The sounds of the officers banging the door get louder and louder by the second. In panic, Shinichi immediately brought his hands up, about to pull Kaito's left hand off his face to say something, when Kaito at the same time released him to reach into one of the hidden pockets in his jacket. The detective watched in confusion as Kaito took out what appears to be a small remote control device.

"Don't worry, my dearest detective, I've got it covered." Without delay, the magician pressed a couple buttons on his device, and a loud bang could be heard just beyond the doors. After roughly ten seconds of confused screams and thuds, no further noises could be heard on the rooftop.

"…what the hell did you do?"

"Just a classic sleeping gas bomb. Glad that it did come in handy."

Letting out a brief sigh of relief, Shinichi proceeded to scowl at the magician and attempted to push himself away…

…except he was reminded of their current posture by _something_ just curled and moved inside him. It took everything he had got to stop that moan from escaping his mouth.

"Shall we continue? We still need to stay as quiet as possible though in case our self-invited audiences wake up."

"…you're not leaving me with any choices here." Feeling flushed again, Shinichi shot the egoistic magician a pointed dirty look, half wondering if Kaito did something to lure the officers here just to see what his reaction would be like. Knowing Kaito, it is entirely possible. Seeing as there is no point in fighting this further, Shinichi allowed himself to relax into the magician's lap as he wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck.

"Don't you dare to pull similar stunts like this again. Or else."

The magician made a noncommittal sound with the back of his throat as he nibbled around Shinichi's neck, which Shinichi knew were going to leave marks by the next morning.

"…after this, let's have _dessert_ at home." Kaito muttered heatedly right next to Shinichi's ear as he brought themselves closer again. Except right now Shinichi's brain had melted into goo again so he couldn't exactly process what Kaito really meant by that.

It isn't exactly Shinichi's fault that ridiculous _murderers_ decided to kill on X'mas, so why was he the one being put through all these _insanity_? Scratch that, why is his _lover_ also a crazy nut?

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword: <strong>Thanks for reading! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/reviewed my other fics, and everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^w^

**~~~~~~~~~ *\^o^*\ *\^o^/* /*^o^/* Happy (?) Single Awareness Day */^o^*/ *\^o^/* *\^o^*\ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Because I couldn't think of anything else to write today. Yup. This fic felt more like lame, long-winded rumbling than smut *shrugs*


End file.
